A different life: Prequel
by Funbaby911
Summary: Harry was abandoned at Gothom city orphanage by the Dursley's when batman adopts him will he be able to exept the man as a father. 1st in a series. warning does contain spankings.
1. The Orphanage

It was late in the afternoon when a black limo pulled up in front of the Gotham city orphanage. A chuffer opened the back door

of the limo allowing a man with black hair to step out. He had bright blue eyes and an aristocratic face. The man looked around

before stepping inside the building. Children ran about the building laughing and playing. A door to his left opened and a

woman around 50 with graying hair and large round spectacles that hung around her neck by a chain stepped out of the office.

"Ah, you must be Bruce Wayne. I'm Miss Nancy," she shook hands with Mr. Wayne, "please come into my office and take a

seat."

The inside of the office was filled with various trinkets that the woman collected. She sat behind a mahogany desk that was

covered with files and papers. Bruce Wayne settled into a chair in front of the desk, "I am here to offer a child a place in my

home." Miss Nancy nodded her head and stood up walking to the filing cabinet in the corner. She ruffled through the files

picking various folders out. She walked back to the desk carrying about 10 folders, "these are the files of the children I have

trouble being able to place in a home," she handed the folders over before continuing, "look though those and see if you can

find one you like."

Ten minutes later Bruce had found the perfect child. The boy looked around 7 the child had messy hair and the greenest

eyes he had ever seen. The boy's name was Harry and according to the file had already been placed into 6 other homes

since his arrival at the orphanage when he was one. It really wasn't a hard decision, Bruce handed the envelope to Miss

Nancy saying, "This is the child I want."

_Please review. This is my first story so if you want to leave hints or any suggestions on what to do next please feel free to._

_Thanks._


	2. Harry

7 yr. Old Harry stood in a school play ground. He wore a worn out baggy pair of pants that had to be held up by a belt. His shirt

wasn't much better it was a red shirt with a picture of his favorite band Blink 182. His red bandana was tied around his head

covering up the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was currently surrounded by 3 older boys who around 14 and

15. The leader of the boys Wolf had taken a liking to Harry and allowed him to tag along with them. They were currently

trashing the playground by pushing over benches, cutting the swing seats in half, and spray painting the entire area. They

were having so much fun they didn't notice the police until one of them yelled, "FREEZE."

Wolf yelled, "SPLIT," and they took off. Harry ran as fast as he could down the street towards the orphanage. He could hear

one of the cops behind him and turned into an alley way. He knocked trash cans and stacks of boxes over to slow the cop

down. He left the alley and ran down 5th avenue heading for Hillcrest road. He had just turned the corner between the two

when he was tackled to the ground. He struggled violently to get away but it was only a matter of minutes before he was in

handcuffs. As he was lifted from the ground Harry sighed.

Ten minutes later and Harry entered the orphanage followed closely by the officer. He was led to the head office where the

officer immediately entered the pushed him into the room. He was meet with the sight of a tall black haired man staring at him.

"Hello Harry," the man said.


	3. The adoption

Harry stared in shock at the man in front of him. Had he not known that his parents were dead he would say this man could

have been his father. Harry took a seat beside the man while Miss Nancy went outside to talk to the police. Harry glared at the man who

only smiled kindly and held out his hand, " My names Bruce Wayne. Feel free to call me Bruce." Harry looked at the hand in

disgust before turning his head to look out the window.

It wasn't long after that when Miss Nancy came back in. Harry could tell she was mad by the way she plopped down in her

seat. "Now, young man I want you to know what you did to night was wrong. According to the police you will have to go see a

judge in a few weeks to receive your punishment," she held up her hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest, "Until then I do

have some good news. Mr. Wayne here wants to offer you a place in his home. He wants to adopt you." "What!! There's no

way I'm letting this dumbass adopt me. Why don't you find anther kid one that actually wants to live with you," Harry yelled.

To Harry's surprise Mr. Wayne did not get angry instead he smiled, "I find it very rewarding to help people who can provide a

challenge for me." Harry glared angrily 'if this man wants a challenge I'll give him a challenge. He won't know what hit him when

I'm through with him.' "Like it or not Harry Mr. Wayne has already signed the paper work. You are now Harry Wayne son of

Bruce Wayne," Harry slumped in his seat as Miss Nancy addressed Mr. Wayne, "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Harry was given 15 minutes to get his stuff together. He packed his meager amount of clothes and the one thing he had

from when he was a baby a faded blue blanket that had the words Harry P. printed on the side. Closing the suitcase Harry

looked around he would find where he was from he just had to deal with the one obstacle in his way. Bruce Wayne.


	4. Pranks

: Bruce's view:

The boy was a puzzle one minute he was a total gangster and the next he was acting like a angel. Now Bruce wasn't an idiot he knew the boy was up to something as soon as he greeted Alfred nicely. Staring at the boy in front of him he noticed how intensely he was looking out the window of the car, almost as if he was memorizing the route. The boy would have to be kept on close watch for a while in case he felt the need to run but Bruce hoped that the peace would last for a few more days. Little did he know that Harry was planning his own welcome 'home' party.

: Harry's view:

Harry could feel the gaze on him and knew Bruce was suspicious of him. The way he had greeted the Chauffer was probably a little over the top, but necessary. The plans he had needed to be done without the old man looking over his shoulder. There was no way that he could do that without the Chauffer trust. They were in for hell.

: Normal:

They pulled up in front of a huge manor causing a shocked expression flash over Harry's face before he quickly concealed it. The door was opened and Harry grabbed his bag and followed Alfred up the stairs. He was led to a room on the second floor. It contained a 4 poster bed, a desk in the corner complete with a computer on top, and a small sitting area with a recliner and a small coffee table. Harry unpacked his clothes and put them in the wardrobe before sitting down on the bed. He looked around and noticed a balcony outside and quickly registered it in his mind to use as an escape root later in the week. Afterwards Alfred came and led him to a study where Bruce Wayne sat near a fireplace. "Take a seat Harry," the man motioned to the chair in front of him. Harry sat and looked questioningly at Bruce. "Now as your all settled in I think we should lay some ground rules. First you are to show me and Alfred respect and do the things we tell you the first time we tell you too. Second you are to keep your room clean and tidy we will not be picking up after you. And finally you will be in bed every night at 9 and attend all the meals. Are we clear," Harry glared at Bruce but finally relented to the rules. Bruce nodded and dismissed him to his room. On the way out before Bruce could see him he managed to rub some super glue on the door knob as he left the room.

It was about 45 minutes later when from his room Harry heard Bruce shouting for Alfred. The boy stifled a laugh before laying down and pretending to be asleep. From where he was he could hear cursing and groaning for about 15 minutes. The door quickly opened after the cursing stopped he could feel himself being watched and payed close attention to keeping his breath steady. It was another couple of minutes before the door was shut. Harry opened his eyes and smiled evilly. Plan A was complete Plan B was on its way.

Dinner was quite Bruce didn't mention what happened and Harry didn't ask. When he was sent to bed he went without question brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas. Bruce came in and told him good night before turning off the light and closing the door. Harry set his wrist watch to 3 in the morning and went to sleep.

Beep Beep Beep

Harry woke and turned off his watch he creeped silently to the door and slowly opened it causing it to creak slightly. Harry froze and listened intently for footsteps or any other sound. He crept slowly out of the room and made it down stairs to the kitchen. When he got inside he went to the fridge and opened the door taking out the eggs, flour, and butter. He melted the butter and put it in a small bowl. He crept silently out of the kitchen and walked up to where he knew Bruces room was. He took out a piece of string and tied it so as soon as the door was opened then half the melted butter would poor on him followed by the eggs and flour. He used the other half of the butter and poured it around the door so the man would slip on it. Harry smiled if all went well he would be out of here by morning.

(The morning)

Harry woke the next morning around 8 slightly surprised that he hadn't been awaken by a yell. He dressed quickly and went into the hallway. Looking over to Bruce's door he saw the mess he was trying to create was missing. Harry shrugged maybe he had just slept through the cursing. Harry made his way down to breakfast and sat on Bruce's right like he was totally innocent. The man cleared his throat to get the boys attention, "you will report to my study after breakfast understood." Harry nodded and inside smirked evilly. He quickly finished breakfast and went to the study. Bruce was waiting there along with Alfred. "Harry did you set up that little prank this morning?" Bruce's controlled face confused Harry because he was not able to see what he was thinking. "No sir," Harry innocently looked towards Bruce who only shook his head slowly. The man sat down and motioned for Harry to come closer. When he was in arms reach Bruce grabbed him and pulled him over his lap and quickly swatted his butt. "You _Smack_ will _Smack_ not _Smack_ lye_ Smack_ to _Smack_ me _Smack Smack Smack_," Harry cried out each time the hand hit him, "now did you _Smack_ do it _Smack_?" Harry was crying freely and was only able to nod a yes in answer. Bruce smacked him 10 more times for good measure before stopping. He gently placed the boy in his lap where he wouldn't hurt his butt more and reassured him. Harry sagged into the man beside him crying. When his tears were all dried up Harry quickly wiped them away. Bruce stood him up, "in punishment for what you did you are to help Alfred today are we clear." Harry nodded silently promising himself he would leave tonight. He would help Alfred today but tonight he was gone for good. As he left the room he looked back at the man who had just spanked him and to his shock saw remorse and guilt in his eyes.

**_So what did you think? Please review._**


	5. batman

Harry lay awake that night waiting for the right time to leave. He looked at the clock which read 1:30 am; he quickly got up

and packed his duffle bag. Going out onto the balcony he looked down the balcony was about 20 ft from the ground. He looked

around and noticed a vine that was wrapped around the front of the house. Harry carefully climbed onto the railing trying not

to look down. The vine was just out of the boys reach but he figured that if he jumped he would just barely make it. He quickly

through the duffle bag down before taking a deep breath Harry bent his knees and jumped arms out stretched in front of him.

His fingers in closed the vine and he felt a sharp piercing pain in them. It took all his self control not to scream in pain and let

go. Through watery eyes he noticed that the vine was covered in little thorns some of which had been embedded in his skin.

Harry painfully made his way down the vine ripping his hands and legs as he went down. When he finally reached the

ground his hands were a bloody mess and his pants and legs didn't fare any better. Harry tore two strips off his shirt and

wrapped his hands up before grabbing the duffle bag and starting to take off towards the gate. He was just about to climb

over it when he heard a noise. Harry jumped into the bushes and peaked out just in time to see a part of the lawn come up

and a black car speed out. Curiosity got the better of Harry and he ran into the whole before it closed. Grabbing the

flashlight he had packed in his bag Harry turned it on and began to follow the tunnel.

It didn't take long before he arrived at what looked like an underground laboratory. There was a large screen that Harry

guess must be the computer, an examination table complete with scalpels and medical tools beside it, and a cool motor bike.

Harry walked into the room and leaned a hand against the wall. There was a long grinding noise and a wall moved revealing

a whole line of Batman suits. Harry put everything together the suit, the lab, and the manor above. Bruce Wayne was

Batman. Unfortunately Harry didn't have any time to think about it long before a hand was laid on his shoulder 

and Harry turned to see the very man whose secrete he had just discovered. Bruce Wayne dressed up as the Batman.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The man said angrily. Harry smirked, "just looking around Batman or should I say

Bruce."

_**KK1987: this bruce Wayne is based off of the Batman Animated series since its the only one I've ever watch. **_

_**This story is going to be short but I should come back later and make changes to it to make it longer. I just want to get to the first year quickly. **_


	6. Acceptance

The man grabbed the boy by the waist and hoisted him up against the boy's obvious protest. He walked over to the

examination table and plopped the boy down. "How'd you find this place?" he asked as he began to undo the wraps on the

boys hands. "How do you think? During your little absence I jumped down the tunnel and walked up here." "And why were you

up this late?" The man asked with a smile. Harry's face drained slightly and glanced briefly at his duffle bag. The older mans

gaze followed the boys glance and saw a battered duffle bag on the floor, "ah, running away. You didn't get very far did you

boy?" Harry shook his head but his face smirked at Bruce, "and I don't need to. You are going to drive me out of the city and

let me leave. Or else I will tell everyone your Batman." Inside Harry smiled to himself 'no way Bruce would get out of it this

time.'

Ten minutes later Harry was in his room with the door locked. The second he had said those words Bruce had gone ridged

and told him that even if he told who would believe a little boy who has a police record the size of Nevada. He was then

locked in his room without his duffle bag and told to wait for Bruce. Harry paced back and forth waiting anxiously for the door

to open. When it finally did it wasn't Bruce who came in it was Alfred. The old butler looked at the boy in disappointment

before setting down the tray of food he'd brought in. Harry felt a guilty before quickly covering it up, "don't look at me like

that old man. If you don't like me than leave me alone, or better yet let me leave." Alfred only smiled and took a seat on his

bed, "why don't you like Bruce Master Harry. He's a very kind man." Harry only snorted, their was no such thing as a kind adult.

"He's a git and I don't want to be here. I never did so either take me back to the orphanage or I-I'll make you," Harry stood

up straight and looked challengingly at the butler. A small laugh sounded behind him and Harry whirled around. There in the

door way was Bruce, "you'll have to do better than that Harry. Besides If we get rid of you the orphanage will make sure you go to jail. I have talked to the cops and as long as you remain in my custody you wont be charged with destroying

public property," Harry did his best to ignore the words but knew it had to be true, "you choose now Harry. You can stay

here with three meals a day. No more pranks or attempts to run away or you can go to jail with bread and water everyday."

With that Bruce and Alfred left the room leaving behind a contemplating boy.

It didn't take long for Harry to choose as he sat down at the dinner table he chose the only thing that would provide him

with any amount of happiness. He turned to Bruce and said, "I'll stay." Those two words began a small developing

relationship that would change the course of history forever. As he ate Harry began to think maybe it wouldn't be so bad

here. At least if Bruce tried to hurt him he had his secrete identity to hand over his head should he choose. Harry smiled at

the thought before glancing at the man beside him. Maybe this time it would be different, maybe he could be loved. Maybe.

**The End**

**_Don't worry this isn't the end. There will be a sequel I just wanted to be able to start when Harry got his letter without having to explain this too. Plus I am planning on writing one-shots about his life growing up._**

_**Please review.**_


End file.
